Various entities may compete for an opportunity to present ads on web pages or other information resources by submitting bids in an auction for such opportunities. Conventional auction systems may pit individual bids against one another to determine a winning bid. Unfortunately, such systems may not support collaboration between bidding entities that share promotional interests, such as an interest in promoting the same product. As a result, a bidding entity may miss opportunities to promote a product or interest shared with other bidding entities at a reduced cost through collaboration with certain other bidding entities.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.